


Click Click

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [39]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Sherlock is in a rush to get to a crime scene and he leaves his mobile at home. Amy decides to leave him a few surprises on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofhimring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/gifts).



> And another story in my "Thirteen Fluffy Stories For Thirteen Ships" challenge, plus it's the first crossover! I've missed this ship and I've missed this series, and since the last story was the rewrite of "The Snowmen" and that was very sad I wanted something fluffy and fun and cute. I adapted a prompt from **imagineyourotp** for this ( _Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B's phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left_ ) Dedicated to **ladyofhimring** who requested fluffy Pondlock fic!

Amy watched her husband move around the room, getting his things to go to a crime scene. She was still in bed, sheet up to her chest as she sat up slightly, an amused look on her face. It was just a few days after Christmas and their own problems seemed to be laid to rest, which made her quite happy, and so there was a contentment in her life again that she was happy for.

He had his shirt and trousers on, but his shirt was unbuttoned and she was taking the opportunity to ogle his muscular chest. “Have you seen my wallet?” he asked.

“In your nightstand,” she said with a smile. “In the drawer.” He made his way over and opened the drawer, pulling it out. She sat up more and pulled her hair back over her shoulder. “Before you ask, your shoes are out in the foyer because you said you had mud on them and Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t want you tracking mud through the flat, your coat is on the back of the chair in the sitting room and you had best go kiss your daughter good-bye since she’s probably awake by now.”

“I should feed her,” he said, stilling.

Amy crooked her finger at him and he leaned forward. She began buttoning his shirt for him. “I will go take care of our daughter. She’s able to entertain herself a little bit while I get her food set up. You get all of your things together, go see Greg and go use that magnificent brain of yours and solve this case and come back home in time for dinner. It’s a six, right?”

“Five,” he said, looking down at her hands. “Possibly a four.”

“Mmm, well if it’s a four then you may be home in a matter of hours,” she murmured. “We could have lunch together.”

“I would enjoy lunch,” he said, leaning in and kissing her neck. “And maybe more than that.”

She moved out of the way. “Don’t distract yourself. Remember, you still have a case to solve before you can entertain the idea of an afternoon delight.”

“I’ll hurry,” he said.

“You’ll take your time and you’ll solve it right the first time,” she admonished. When she was done buttoning his shirt he pulled back a bit and she framed his face before kissing him on the lips. “Now go finish getting ready and then go to the crime scene. Melody and I will be here waiting for you when we get back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a grin as he nodded and began tucking his shirt in before getting his suit jacket and putting it on.

She watched him leave and after a few moments decided it was time to get dressed herself. She was about to get out of bed when she glanced over at Sherlock’s nightstand and saw he had forgotten his phone. “Sherlock!” she called out. After a moment she realized he had already left and so she looked at his phone. This presented a unique opportunity for her. She knew his password, and so she decided she was going to have a little fun.

She posed for a few risqué photographs to spice things up a bit. Nothing nude, but some hints at skin. Nothing she wouldn’t be embarrassed at having end up on the internet if, God forbid, someone got a hold of his phone. But she wanted him to have a few photos on there that he could look at if they had to be separated again. It had not been pleasant when he had been in France, and maybe if she left some photographs on his phone for him she could convince him to return the favor for her at some point.

After a little while she decided to get dressed. She didn’t hear Melody needing attention so she put on a few outfits she knew he loved, posing in front of the mirror in the bedroom so he could see them when he looked at the photos. Once again it wasn’t anything overly sexy, just risqué enough to titillate him, which admittedly didn’t take much. As he’d said before, she could be wearing a potato sack and he’d enjoy the view.

Soon, though, she settled into her outfit for the day, slipping his phone into her trousers pocket and going out to get Melody. She smiled at her daughter as she lifted her out of her crib. “You are getting too big for the Doctor’s crib,” she said after a moment. “Is it too small?” 

Melody nodded her head. “Yes,” she said.

“Then maybe when Daddy’s done with his case, if he finishes early, we can see about getting you something bigger,” she said. She put Melody on her hip and took her out to the sitting room. “He left his mobile with us, and I think we should fill it up with photos. And videos, too. He doesn’t have enough videos of his darling daughter. Does that sound good to you?”

Melody gave her mother a wide grin and nodded again. “Sounds…good.”

“Is it getting easier to talk to us?” she asked. Melody nodded again. “Good. You talk as much or as little as you’d like, sweetie. We’ll still love you the same.” She set Melody in her chair and then went to get her food. She herself was going to have cereal, toast and some fruit salad, none of which would take that long to prepare, so it was best to take care of Melody first. She made sure to take plenty of photos and a few videos as they ate, and then they played for a while in the sitting room before going to the park.

It was nearly two when they came back, finding Sherlock tearing apart the sitting room. He turned to look at his wife and daughter as they walked into the room, giving his daughter a wide grin. He held out his arms and Amy handed her to him. “Have you seen my mobile, Amelia?” he asked Amy after pressing a kiss in Melody’s hair.

“Maybe,” Amy teased, drawing out the word. Sherlock arched an eyebrow and she laughed, pulling it out of her handbag. “We were having some fun with it.”

“Do I want to know the kind of fun you were having with it?” he asked.

“Lots of pictures, some video, some plain audio,” she said. “I would probably view the pictures in the folder marked private when you’re alone, by the way.” She grinned more widely at the sudden heat in his eyes. “Can you stay long?”

He shook his head. “Unfortunately, John and I need to run down a few leads. I just came to retrieve my mobile.”

“Pity,” she said before kissing his cheek. “I suppose we’ll just have to postpone afternoon delight to dessert.”

He set Melody down and then moved over to Amy, pulling her close. “I suppose I will just have to be quite creative in the ways I make things up to you, then,” he murmured.

“Yes, you certainly will,” she said brightly before he leaned in and kissed her, one of the kisses that made her weak in the knees. Oh, how she very much wished he could stay. When he pulled away she rested her forehead against his. “Enjoy the new additions to your phone, husband.”

“I definitely will, wife,” he said with a grin before pulling away. She watched him go, grin on her face. She truly did love that man, with every last fiber of her being. And it was a good thing he loved her just as much.


End file.
